The Butterfly Youkai
by GarentGurl
Summary: Just when it seems like all the mysteries surrounding Kuramas past are gone, another one appears. But will this new demon be a foe or a friend?


**The Butterfly Youkai**

**Part 1: Ambiguous Prediction**

**Kurama was wrestling with his sheets as he was having a strange dream. A girl with butterfly wings was flying towards him. He couldnt see her face because there was mist all around them. She was saying something, but he couldnt hear her like he was deaf or she was mute. Then he heard her say, "Youll see me soon." Then he woke up with cold sweat running down his face.**

**The next day, Yusuke and Kuwabara went to visit Master Genkai for no apparent reason. "Why are we visiting her Urameshi?",Kuwabara asked. "Because were playing hooky, Im bored and we havent seen her in a while.",Yusuke answered. They walked up the stairs of Genkais temple to see Yukina sweeping the yard. "Oh! Hi Yukina!",Kuwabara shouted and ran over to her. "What a moron.",Yusuke said, shaking his head in disgust. At the sound of Kuwabaras voice Genkai appeared. "Well, well, well if it isnt Yusuke and Kuwabara. How long were you going to wait to see me again?",Genkai said. "I thought you greeted people with 'Hello' ",Yusuke answered. As tactful as ever I see.",Genkai commented. "Well I have some important news for you two." "Is it about a new evil monster whos gonna eat everyone?",Kuwabara asked. "Is it about Kuwabara finally getting a brain?",Yusuke asked. "Hey! I have a brain Urameshi!",Kuwabara shouted. "Id sock you in your face but we a lady present." (He means Yukina, not Genkai) "Do you two want to know or can I go back to get my tea?",Genkai asked. "No. No. We wanna know!",both boys shouted. "Then follow me." Both boys followed Genkai into the main hall of her temple where the giant statue of an ancient god resides. They all sat down and Genkai offered them tea. "No thanks.",Yusuke declined. "Do you have any soda?",Kuwabara asked. "Does it look like it?",Genkai asked. "No." "Alright then I had a premonition about one of you boys.",Genkai informed. "Who? ",they asked in unison. "Kurama.",she answered. Both boys began to sweat as they thought of the trouble Kuramas past brought when they had to deal with Yamamitsu, Karoyne and Karastune. "The prediction told me that a demon in a dream would come asking for help.",she said. "Is that all you know? I mean is the demon a mass murderer?",Kuwabara asked, suddenly in a panic. "Calm down. If I knew those details wouldnt I have told you?",Genkai asked. They both nodded. "Besides, if I find out anything else Ill tell you. Do you feel a bit at ease now?",she asked. "Yeah.",Yusuke said. **

**The boys left still pondering who this new mystery demon could be. Just as Yusuke was about to ask Kuwabara something, he bumped into someone. "Hey, watch where youre goin ya dummy!",Yusuke yelled. "Thats a great way to treat your friend Yusuke." Then Yusuke realized he had just bumped into Kurama. "Oops. Sorry." "Its alright. But I have to talk to you about something.",Kurama said. "We do too.",Kuwabara said. The three walked down the street together as Yusuke and Kuwabara told Kurama what Genkai had said. "Well I guess that explains the dream I had last night.",Kurama said. "What dream?",Kuwabara asked. Kurama then informed them of his strange dream from last night. "Well that sounds weird.",Kuwabara commented. "Maybe that dream and Genkais prediction have something in common. ",Yusuke guessed. "They probably do, but the question is who is this demon?",Kurama said. "Well thats the one thing the old crone couldnt tell us, but I have a feeling well find out soon.",Yusuke said. **

**Part 2: An Oddly Familiar Face**

**The next day Kurama was off to school,wondering if hed see the mystery demon. He hadnt got much sleep last night because he had the same strange dream with the butterfly girl. "I wonder who she is. She might be the mystery demon.",Kurama thought. When he entered his homeroom the teacher announced that a new student would come today. "Her name is Rosette Rikakuni. I hope you make her feel welcome." In the room entered a girl with long blue hair that stopped at her shoulders and jovial purple eyes. She walked past Kurama then stopped and stared at him a moment. "You look familiar like Ive seen you in a past life.",she said. Kurama gave her a look that said "Are you crazy?" "I guess its nothing.",she concluded as she walked past and sat in the back. **

**At the end of the day Kurama started walking home when a voice from behind asked "Can I walk home with you?" He turned around to see Rosette. "Sure.",he answered. They started walking and she began talking about herself (not egotistically) how her family just moved into the neighborhood, her parents jobs and the like. "Theres definitely something familiar about her, but I cant put my finger on what it is.",Kurama thought. "Well this is my block. Ill see you tomorrow Shuuichi.",she said and she walked down the indicated street. As Kurama continued to walk home he bumped into Yusuke, Kuwabara (who had actually gone to school) and Hiei. "I think Ive figured out who our mystery demon is.",Kurama announced. "Is it a man-eating demon with 15 eyes?",Kuwabara asked. Everyone gave him a look that said "How stupid are you?" "No. I believe that its a butterfly demon.",Kurama said. "A butterfly demon? Are we dealing with fairies now?",Yusuke asked. "A butterfly demon is a rare breed of youkai that was becoming extinct because they were being killed thanks to the fact that their bodies contained powders, poisons and antidotes that could be sold or used for ailments so finding one is considered a sign of good luck for the rest of your life.",Kurama explained. "Maybe that means me and Yukina will be together forever!",Kuwabara exclaimed. "Or maybe not.",Hiei commented. "Hey!",Kuwabara yelled. "Hey quit it. The most important thing right now is to find out where this butterfly demon is.",Yusuke said. "Yeah guess youre right.",Kuwabara admitted. "Then lets go!",Yusuke exclaimed and they were off only to soon discover that the demon would come to them. **

**Meanwhile in the Spirit World, Koenma was drawing up some info on a demon named Elementra. "Well it seems she was the only other demon whos thievery skills as well as those of her partners could compare to Youko Kuramas. Shes currently in the Human World with the alias Rosette Rikakuni. She also recently broke into the Kings Vault. Botan, dispatch the Reikai Tentai immediately. I think this onell be a tough one.",Koenma instructed. "Right sir.",she said and flew off to Ningenkai.**

**Part 3:Zenaku sTreachery**

**The boys informed Master Genkai of the new info they received. "I can now safely tell you who the mystery demon is.",she said. The boys eyes started to bulge like they would explode out of their heads. "The demons name is Elementra.",she finished. "I knew it!",Kurama shouted. "That explains the dream and the aura I was feeling from her." "The question is is she gonna be a threat?",Yusuke asked. "Actually she might turn out more helpful than you think.",Genkai said. Just as she was walking out the room, Botan appeared. "Yah know I havent seen you in so long I actually forgot you existed.",Yusuke admitted. "No time for reunions. Weve got a grave situation. Someones stolen the Kings Seal!",Botan announced. "Where are they headed?",Yusuke asked. "This very spot!",she answered.**

**Thats when there was a single round of applause. "Honestly I didnt think the Reikai Tantei would pick up on my crime so quickly." They all turned to see a tall man with blue eyes, elbow-length black hair and horns. "My I must introduce myself. Im Zenaku, the future ruler of the Reikai and soon the 3 worlds. Lets not forget to introduce my accomplice." He pushed forward a figure and Kurama immediately recognized it as Rosette. "Youve got to believe me on this. I never wanted to rob the Kings Vault and take the seal. He only wanted me to get it so he wouldnt get his hands dirty. Please believe me.",Rosette admitted as tears rolled down her face. "Quite an actress isnt she?",Zenaku asked. Yusuke was instantly ticked as he saw her crying and Zenaku laughing like a madman. "You son of a bitch!",he yelled and ran towards Zenaku firing his Shot Gun, but Zenaku dodged. Yusuke fired his Spirit Gun again, but Zenaku blocked the shot with a shield made of his spirit energy. Yusuke went in to beat the crap out of him, but even that didnt work and Yusuke was knocked across the yard, crashing through three trees. "You monster!",Kuwabara yelled and ran towards Zenaku. He activated his Spirit Sword and started slashing at him, but never hit him. "It feels like my spirit energys being sucked away.",Kuwabara thought. "If you feel weaker then its all because of me. Everytime you try to attack I can steal your spirit energy without you even knowing it.",Zenaku proclaimed. "Not for long!",Kuwabara answered. He senselessly charged towards him. "You just dont learn do you?",Zenaku asked as he extended his arm and pointed his right index finger at Kuwabara. "Yusuke, you were the inspiration for this attack.",Zenaku proclaimed. "Spirit Machinegun!" Blast after countless blast of energy was fired out of his finger and they all hit Kuwabara point blank. He fell and hit the ground like a wheelbarrow of hammers. Hiei and Kurama jumped up, Hiei in front and Kurama in back. Kurama wielded his Rose Whip and wrapped it around Zenakus leg. Zenaku grabbed the whip and electrified it with spirit energy, lighting up the whip and shocking Kurama with bolts of electricity equal only to that of a lighting strike. He fell to the ground immediately. "I guess its just you and me Hiei.",Zenaku said. **

**"And soon itll be just me cause youll be dead!",Hiei proclaimed. He unsheathed his sword and Zenaku unsheathed his hidden sword and a new battle began. Hiei seemed to have the upper hand with his superior swordsmanship skills, but Zenaku had a trick up his sleeve. He suddenly disappeared then six Zenakus appeared. "Cheap trick.",Hiei said. He ignited his sword with the flames from his spirit energy and swung it at two Zenakus at the front, but while his back was turned the real Zenaku appeared and shot him in the back with a Spirit Machine Gun. The surprise attack caused him to fall to the ground. Zenaku just stood there absorbing what had just happened. He laughed his head off. "Now theres no one to stop me from becoming king!",he shouted. "Thats where youre wrong." Suddenly white fibers grabbed him and wrapped around him. He tried to struggle, but the fibers only got tighter and started to gag him. Soon in a matter of minutes there was nothing but a cocoon. **

**Yusuke and the boys awoke to find a cocoon. "Wheres Zenaku?",Kuwabara asked. "Dont worry. I 'wrapped' him up for you boys." They turned to see Rosette standing there with a smirk. They all sat there their mouths wide open in surprise. "Well Ill take this fella to the Spirit World. See ya.",Botan said as she grabbed the cocoon and flew off, disappearing in the blink of an eye. Four days later, Rosette announced to the boys that her sentence was shortened and Koenma made her part of the team. "Do you think its a good idea to have a girl on the team?",Kuwabara asked. "Hey if things go wrong she can wrap you up in one of those cocoons.",Yusuke said. Rosette started cheering as a stupid little fight between Yusuke and Kuwabara started. (Of course, we ALL know who won that fight.)**


End file.
